Freddy x Bonnie
by Fnaf Fanfic page
Summary: Second story boiz :)
1. Chapter 1: The performance

(*Quick disclaimer, Mike (the night guard) is the only human that sees the animatronics as humans*)

Freddy's POV

It was a special night at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, for it was the only night that it was preteens and adults only, so they can relive the young, child hood that they had at Freddy's, but... it was a strange night... because, mine and Chica's voice boxes weren't working proper... so me and her weren't able to sing tonight, so I went to my go to option... Bonnie, we love each other like brothers... but for the past few days... I was feeling kind of awkward around him... like I want to be with him... but I shout his name while looking for him.

Bonnie's POV

I was in my room, looking for my guitar, until I heard Freddy's low, soft voice. "Bonnie!" He sounded like he was looking for me. "Coming Freddy!" I respond, rushing out of my room "Bonnie, there you are. I am going to have to ask you for a favour..." He sounded kinda... sick? I don't really know. "Yeah! What is it bro?!" I said, excited to help him with anything... I just hope he doesn't ask me to sing... my voice SUUUUUUUUUCKS. "I'm going to need you to sing for me and Chica tonight, but don't worry, you will still have golden to help you" he said with a smile, holding my shoulder. Damn it! I dreaded those words. "Well... Why cant you guys sing?" asking, worried i'm going to destroy the company with my singing "Because Bonnie... Our voice boxes are Frizzed, so we wont be able to sing for a couple days" Freddy said to me with concerned eyes, but I can't say no to that face, it was so cute "Alright, I'll do it, i'm just scared that i'm going to ruin the company and let Candy's burgers and fries take the lead" Freddy laughed "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie... that's why I love you, you can do it!" Freddy than said, and started walking to the repair room "Love you too Freddy..." I said brotherly. I went to the stage, and to my surprise, I found my guitar there. "Hey Golden" I say as I see Golden Freddy sitting at the drums "Hey Bonnie, ready for tonight?" he asks me "Not at all man, I'm going to ruin this place." I said, doubting myself, I doubt myself a lot "No you won't, just read what we're playing tonight" he says, supporting me... for some reason "Salvaged by Natewantstobattle, sounds good..." I say, as the people come into the building. The spotlights turn on, and I start to sweat, but they don't see it, because i'm a robot in their eyes, but the teens and preteens were confused to not see Freddy or Chica on stage "Hello boys and girls, sorry to say but Freddy and Chica aren't going to perform for the next few days because their voice boxes had issues, so not to worry, but for right now, lets jam!" I said in my STUPID voice, who likes it anyways. Then the music starts playing, a piano in the background. But when I start singing, everyone was looking at me... like they thought I was good "It's been years, since I've seen a face 'round here, I was broken and alone, in that hell I called my home, you always choose to stay, spend your nights keeping me away, you think you stand a chance to last, against the ghosts of your past! *guitar solo*" Everyone was shocked at me, like I was doing good with singing, in fact, they thought I was doing as good as Freddy was... Fucking Freddy, but I continued "It's been years since I've seen a face 'round here, I was broken and alone, in that hell I called my home, should've left me to decay, finding me was your worst mistake, and I've found my new obsession, now it's just you and me!" Golden was an absolute savage with the drums, but, none of the attention was on him? This place keeps getting weirder and weirder... "You turn away, I'll be right beside you, you cut me off, but I'll always have another way to find you, my body's still mending, you're in for a sight, another night but it doesn't get easy, because you're stuck picking up all the pieces that they salvaged, no matter what the ending, you wont last the night! I hear you breathing in your room, now don't you panic it'll all be over soon, and you can play your little games all day, you'll never be free! You block me out all you want, but I hear a sound, the echo of a "hello", I'll come back around! You turn away, I'll be right beside you, you cut me off, but I'll always have another way to find you, my body's still mending, you're in for a sight, another night and it doesn't get easy, because you're stuck picking up all the pieces that they salvaged, no matter what the ending, you won't last the night!" I needed Golden's help with this part "No happy endings, will ever find you, all of these ghosts they're, from deep inside you, No happy endings, will ever find you, all of these ghosts they're, from deep inside you. You turn away, I'll be right beside you, you cut me off, but I'll always have another way to find you, my body's still mending, you're in for a sight, another night and it doesn't get easy, because you're stuck picking up all the pieces that they salvaged, no matter what the ending, you won't last the night!" The song finished, everyone was quite for a moment, but then the restaurant erupted with applause, and surprise, from everyone, even Foxy, Freddy and Chica heard me sing, so I felt too embarrassed, I looked at the clock, and it was closing time "Alright boys and girls, Freddy's is going to close for the night, but we will be here tomorrow everyone, so don't worry." I say in my stupidly, annoying voice, seriously who likes my voice? Then everyone left, and we were free to roam again, my silky, purple, long on the right, short on the left hair was in my face, but as I was walking to my room, I bumped into a wall of my friends "Bonnie me lad... ye has... quite te voice... for someone that always puts ye self down..." Foxy said, in his pirate accent "Foxy, w-what are you talking about, I did awful" I said, putting myself down more "Bonnie, did you not see the smiles and shock everyone had on their faces?" asked Golden "Everyone loved you Bonnie, you are a natural at singing, hell, I could have two back up singers in the band" Freddy Chimed in "Yeah, F-Freddy... could I talk to you in private, in my room?" I said completely changing the subject "Um... Sure B-Bonnie..." Freddy said, kinda nervously and... blushing? Huh? Whatever "Alright, let's go" I said, leading Freddy to my room, when we entered, we had a seat on the couch "Freddy... you've been acting... weird around me recently... is something bothering about me? Because if there is, I would agree one hundred percent... but you gotta tell me what it is... okay, it won't bother me... unless if its something positive about me, then I know you would be lying" I told him, then he started to... stutter? Seriously, what is wrong with this day, and I didn't want to tell him how I feel because I knew he would reject "B-Bonnie, we've b-been friends... for a long time now... a-and... w-we l-love like b-brothers, but... I was b-being awkward around you because I... I l-love y-you..." Freddy finally said, turning his head away in shame, "I... I can't believe... Freddy.. d-do you actually..?" I asked, blushing a deep maroon colour, Freddy nodded his head yes, still looking away. He stands to leave "Sorry, I thought you... now I know you don't like me..." Freddy said upset "Freddy... no... don't go, not yet" I say as I move closer to him "Why?" He asks, way too confused "Because... I love you... and I will always love you... no matter what happens... I will love you... and not just as a brother" I say as I nearly kiss him, but then, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me deeply.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Singing and Joking

(*Quick disclaimer, Mike (the night guard) is the only human that sees the animatronics as humans*)

Bonnie's POV

It was back to the normal audience... except... it kinda sucks because the older crowd seemed to enjoy my singing... some how... and it was the day after Freddy confessed... he gave me a necklace, it was the exact same colour as my eyes, it looked nice, but then I was called onto the show stage 'oh great, what are the young children going to think of my singing' I thought to myself. I hopped onto the stage, my ears flopping onto my face. "Alright, second song Bonnie, I bet your little boyfriend enjoys your voice" Golden then says, snickering after "Oh shut it" I then replied, blushing of embarrassment. Then the children and parents entered the building, they were excited to see Freddy and Chica, but they were still in repair, so they were upset at first, but I guess the crowd of people that came yesterday were either their brothers, sisters, or parents, because they were really happy to see me and Goldie... "Hey kids, Freddy and Chica are still sick today, but we can still have some fun!" god my voice is annoying... but I didn't need to read the music sheets because I already knew the song The Finale by Natewantstobattle, I listened to it ever since it came out, and I fell in love with it.

*Time skip*

Freddy's POV

Once again, i've been pleasured by Bonnie's singing, he just has the most perfect voice ever... but he doesn't think so for some really odd reason. When I woke up I was onstage and my voice box was fixed, I looked to my left and there was Bonnie and my brother Golden, I looked to my right, and there was Chica, I smiled and walked off the stage to see if Foxy was still in his cove, but when I got to pirates cove, he wasn't there, I could tell because when I looked under the stage curtain... he was gone, but at the same time he was always the first one to be awake, so he had his reasons to not be there. I looked back at the show stage, and Foxy is where I was. "Foxy, really?" I said with a "really?" face, he looked to see who said that, and he looked right at me, and smiled, then I noticed Bonnie and Chica wake up, as well as Golden. "Morning gang!" I said, happiness and cheer running through my entire body. "I noticed that the night guard Mike is sick for today, but nonetheless we can do what ever we want" I then said, smiling widely and brightly. It was a few seconds before I turned away and started walking to my room. When I opened the door everything was normal... except... I heard absolutely marvellous singing... from the closet? I don't even know, but I had a look inside the closet and... Bonnie was there... wait... WTF? But Bonnie heard me open the door and stopped singing "B-Bon?... why did you stop? You're perfect!" I exclaimed "No Freddy... i'm not even mediocre... I need lessons for this... could you help?" Bonnie then pleaded to me quietly. I can't say no to him but I had to "Bon... I cant... youre too good for singing lessons and ill even prove it to you... but... im gonna want you to sing for me..." I replied and he blushed "r-really?... thank you... but you want me to sing for you? Right now?" He then asked and I replied happily "Of course Bon... you have the best voice ive ever heard"

Bonnies POV

"Alright Fred..." I then whispered to myself 'here goes nothing' "What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I cant pin you down. Whats going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and i'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but ill be alright. My heads under water, but i'm breathing fine. You're crazy and i'm out of my mind. 'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections, give your all to me, ill give my to you, you're my end and my beginning, even when I lose i'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me... and you give me all of you, oh. How many times do I have to tell you even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, i'm around through every mood, you're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues, I cant stop singing, its ringing, in my head for you. My heads under water, but i'm breathing fine. You're crazy and i'm out of my mind. 'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections, give your all to me, i'll give my to you, you're my end and my beginning, even when I lose i'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me... and you give me all of you, oh give me all of you, cards on the table, were both showing hearts, risking it all, though its hard, 'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections, give your all to me, i'll give my to you, you're my end and my beginning, even when I lose i'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me... and you give me all of you, I give you all of me... and you give me all of you, oh" I finished singing, my throat hurting, and Freddy's eyes widened from what I just sang "Bon... I... did you memorize that song?" he asked me, almost feeling flattered. "Y-Yeah... I was wanting to sing it to you earlier but-" I was interrupted by Freddy kissing me roughly, and I instantly fell into it, deepening it and pushing my tongue through, but Freddy had the same idea, and moved his tongue around mine and into my mouth. But... then we stopped... we smiled at each other, his electric blue eyes staring into my ruby eyes... but then I noticed that he had a tape recorder behind his back "Fred... did you... did you record my singing?..." I asked him, then he smirked and chuckled "Yeah... but... you have to find my sweet spot to get it..." Freddy then said, winking and sticking his tongue out after talking. I then purred "Oh sugar bear~" and buried my head in his neck, my buck teeth rubbing against his soft skin, nibbling softly at it soon after, hearing a slight grunt from Freddy as I get to his spot. "How was that?~" I purred once more, this time in question. "it felt... really good... but just enough for you to have the recording" he said, handing over the tape recorder. "Thank you sugar bear" I said, taking the tape recorder. I then left his bedroom saying "Bye bye sugar~" with the tape recorder. I guess Freddy now has a new nickname from me. So then when I left the bedroom, Chica absolutely ambushed me "Hey Bonnie! How did it go in there? I heard some singing and... something to do with sugar..." she was talking really fast too, but she always does so I got used to it. "Hey Chica, so first of all that sugar stuff is nothing to be bothered about and that singing part is right in this tape recorder, so everything was all good... and we... kissed a bit..." after I said that my entire face, and the ends of my ears were tomato red, but I brought out the tape recorder, but when I hit the play button, it played ME saying "Sugar bear" seductively... and at that point my entire head and tail were red and I nearly squeaked "OH GOD" and threw the recorder against the wall. But Chica just laughed her ass off... no joke... and said, still giggling. "Is that your nickname for him?!" and she laughed again, my entire body turning into foxy from anger and embarrassment. I then managed to hiss grimly "Chica... i'll be right back..." and I stormed back to Freddy's room and opened the door, turns out he was chuckling to himself. "Sugar... what are you doing and where is the original recorder with my singing?" I asked as my red started to fade away "I'm sorry hon bun... but I had to... its just behind the Chica head there" Freddy said as he pointed over at the Chica head in the corner. "Thank you" I then said while picking up the Chica head. I got the tape recorder and left his room, but as soon as I left the clock chimed six and I went to my room. I entered my room, got changed, and went to bed.


End file.
